


Puppy

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: “If I could, I would get you a million puppies just to make you happy again.”





	Puppy

The door creaked open and a sliver of light fell on the bed as I lay there completely wrapped in a blanket. “Babe?” Baron asked, coming to sit next to me.

“Go away,” I grumbled, tightening the blanket around me.

“You gotta talk to me,” he pleaded, hand falling to my shoulder. “So I can help you.”

“I don’t need your help,” I replied, turning away from him.

“Listen, I’ve let this go on for too long. Tell me what’s going on with you. I’m not leaving until you do,” Baron ordered, voice taking a turn for the gruffer side.

“Then settle in, buddy, because you won’t be leaving,” I snapped. Baron muttered under his breath for a moment before standing. I thought he was leaving the room, but instead the blanket was ripped off of me. “Hey!” I yelled, turning to face him again.

“I’m trying to, what is it, ‘settle in’ like you told me to. So I have to be comfortable,” he shrugged, lying down next to me before draping the blanket over the both of us. “Which means no more stealing all the blanket to yourself.”

“Whatever,” I muttered, attempting to turn away from him again. His hand shot out to my shoulder, stopping me from moving away.

“Nope, come here. If you won’t talk to me you can at least be close to me. Maybe you’ll get comfortable enough to tell me what’s wrong with you,” Baron said, pulling me into his side.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Baron,” I snapped, trying to back away.

“Then I’ll wait until you do! I worry about you, you know,” he sighed, running his free hand through his hair. “I want you to be happy and when you’re not, I want to know what’s making you unhappy so I can stop it.”

“Listen, it’s not that big a deal. I’m just in a funk. Let me work my own way through it,” I pleaded.

“You’ve been in this funk for weeks. And we’re in a relationship. As long as we’re together, we don’t work through things alone. I’m here for you and I know you’re there for me,” Baron explained.

“What if I want to do this alone, though?” I asked, getting agitated. I just wanted to be alone and here Baron was, barging in. Sometimes you need to be alone and sometimes you have to work through your own problems.

“Alright, fine. Come see me if you need me,” Baron huffed, getting out of bed and walking out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. I watched him as he walked away, the pit in my stomach increasing in size, even though this is what I asked of him. I sighed, turning to my side, wrapping the blanket around me again as I settled into the bed, closing my eyes.

============================================  
I awoke to the bedroom door slamming open, the handle of the door hitting the wall next to it. “Keep your eyes closed, I got you a surprise,” Baron said, his footsteps coming closer to the bed. I kept my eyes closed as I felt him place something on the bed. “Now you can open them.”

A small bulldog puppy was sitting on the bed in front of me, tail wagging as it looked from me to Baron. “A puppy,” I whispered, holding my hand out in front of the puppy in question, scratching it softly behind the ears.

“I went out and got him for you. I know sometimes it’s easier to talk to dogs than it is to talk to people, so I figured you could tell him what’s bothering you. Maybe you’d feel better. And this way you have something to keep you company when I go off for work,” Baron explained, looking nervously down at me and the dog.

“A puppy,” I whispered again, tears coming to my eyes.

“Is it too much? Did I do something wrong? Do you not like him? Because I thought you’d like him, he was the tiniest one and I know you have a thing for the underdog,” Baron rambled, shifting his weight from side to side.

“I love it,” I cried, the tears in my eyes finally falling freely down my face. “I love him and I love you for putting up with me even when I’m a bitch to you and won’t talk to you about my problems even though we’re together and you told me you’d be there for me with whatever.”

“Babe, it’s okay,” Baron assured me, falling to his knees on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling my face into his chest. “I just want you to feel better.”

“You don’t even know what’s wrong,” I sobbed, hands clutching onto his t shirt.

“And though I’d like to, I don’t have to. You don’t have to tell me unless you want to. But you can tell the dog, because he won’t ever tell anyone. Though maybe you should name him first,” Baron laughed, the soft rumble of his chest sending vibrations through me.

“You’re too good to me,” I sniffled, finally breaking away from our embrace.

“I’m not good enough,” he argued, cupping my cheek in his palm. I leaned into his touch as he leaned further down, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I had just started to kiss him back when a small yip from next to us broke our concentration.

A watery laugh escaped my throat as I turned to face the puppy, rolling around on the foot of the bed. “I can’t believe you bought me a puppy,” I sighed, reaching out to scoop the puppy to my chest.

“If I could, I would get you a million puppies just to make you happy again,” Baron said, reaching a hand out to scratch under the puppy’s head as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. He settled back against the headboard, pulling me with him.

“I love you,” I whispered, propping my head up on his shoulder, still clutching the puppy to my chest.

“I love you, too. More than you know,” he replied, tightening his grip around my waist.


End file.
